Life and Love
by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg
Summary: My first fanfic... be nice and you can read it if you want. ITs about Percy finding out he has a new sister who must save Annabeth when she's deadly sick... better than it sounds... not as good as my other stories... Percabeth Jalice
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**CHAPTER1**

"Hey! Wait up already!"

I heard the voice but just kept on walking. School was bad enough when you were dyslexic but also when you were a half-blood son of Poseidon and were constantly getting kicked out of your schools. Stupid crappy monsters. UGH!!!

The voice got closer.

"Dude! What the hell!? Percy!"

The person sounded familiar but I didn't feel like looking back. I was headed toward school, considering it was 7 in the morning I didn't feel like talking either. I walked and walked the voice still yelling every step I took.

Then I came across a puddle. I looked down seeing my image reflecting back at me. I would say I was fairly built; I was muscular, no doubt because I was always training and fighting monsters. I had brown shaggy hair and emerald green eyes just like my dad's. But, my favorite thing about what I saw was that I was taken.

I had a beautiful, blonde haired, half-blood girlfriend. She had long wavy hair and gray eyes like her mom's, Athena, and her half-blood siblings. Also like them, she had a to die for tan. Her name was Annabeth, my Wise Girl. That was her nickname; I've been calling her that since we first met when we were 12, now we were 16. I haven't told her yet but I was in love with her.

I kept looking in the puddle, lost in my thoughts of her.

"Dude! Dude! Oh, God almost out of time. Percy!"

A few seconds later, I heard stumbling and yelling. Then I saw someone else in the puddle, and I was furious with myself for not knowing who it was before.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to tell me I have more half-bloods to fight cause I'm still not over losing all my friends against Kronos?"

He looked upset about the whole 'losing friends' thing. I turned to him waiting for his answer.

"So are you going to tell me? Grover, hello?"

Me and Grover didn't end up at a good end with him almost killing my whole family, and then just disappearing. We used to be best friends. But that all changed. Annabeth wanted us to forget about that but we haven't really talked.

"Don't worry, no fights. Just something I'm trying to save you from." He said it like he was just sitting around doing nothing.

"Oh, ok. Ill just go to school. Don't be mad about failing your mission. What's that? Why? Only because you didn't tell me why I have to go with you right?"

"How do you know I'm on a mission?"

"I know things."

"Of course." He said sarcastically. Then he told me, obviously serious. "I'm here to get you back to camp. There's been a warning that monsters were on the loose all over the world. They want all half-bloods back because the monsters are on a killing streak. At least 20 campers were already killed."

"How's Annabeth? Is she okay? She better be!" I said. Then, just before I picked him up by his shirt, he spoke.

"No. Dude, don't worry. She's waiting for you. I made sure she was back first, for you. It didn't make her happy, but I knew you would want that."

I smiled. He still acted like my best friend still. I almost hugged him. He was Annabeth's best friend, too. I didn't really count.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go, fly shall we?" I looked at him. I was glad to see him smiling too. "Sorry about the whole being mad at you thing man. Really, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Percy. Let's just get to camp before Annabeth gets mad."

We shuddered. I imagined her getting mad at me like she used to, a sorta scary thought, her always yelling at me was a scary part.

"Ya, let's go."

I turned to the sky and whistled, and me and Grover waited in silence. After a couple seconds, the air was forced harder and it was feeling chillier. I heard the sound of wings flapping and soon the figure of my pegesi, Blackjack, was coming toward us talking to me in my head.

_Hey boss what's up? _

"Hey bud we need to get to camp. Can you deal?"

_Of course boss._

"Sweet, let's go"

"You just cant wait to see Annabeth, can you?"

"Uh, thanks officer DUH!"

"No problem just don't make out in front of me."

"Fine. Just don't be there when we make out."

_Sorry to interrupt you, boss, but she's already as mad as Satan can get._

"Great we'll have to get there fast then. Let's go."

**CHAPTER 2**

When we got to camp, Annabeth was waiting at the hill, petting the dragon that protected the borders. We got off Blackjack and she came up running, very very mad. Blackjack flew away and Grover ran to the dragon, scared to be near her. I wish I could run away too but I stood my ground. She stopped in font of me and crossed her arms. Her blonde wavy hair fell around her shoulders and over part of her arms. Her gray eyes looked red filled with fury. She was only up to my chin, much shorter than me.

Grover started to move down the hill, but Annabeth turned on him and growled. He screamed but stood still. I stared, open mouthed.

She turned back to me and sighed. Then, in one second, all the fury was gone and she stood before me looking helpless. Her gray eyes were back to normal and her expression went from Satan to Lost Little Girl. She stepped into my arms and hugged me, her hair blowing around me and her. She started to cry, shaking and shaking. A crowd started forming, so I took her hand and led her away. When I passed Grover I gave him a nod and he nodded back, as in "we're cool."

I took her down the hill, away from all the people; I led her toward the cabins, even though we were going past that.

"So are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ya," she sniffed. "I'm just so glad your alright. I was freaking out wondering if you weren't coming or not"

"Freaking out? I heard you were scarier than Satan himself."

"Do you always have to belive what you hear?"

I put my arm around her and went down to the sandy beach.

"No. Sit down." We sat on the sand and I kissed her. She was wearing her camp t-shirt and jeans while I was wearing a white shirt and jeans which she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When we got to camp, Annabeth was waiting at the hill, petting the dragon that protected the borders. We got off Blackjack and she came up running, very very mad. Blackjack flew away and Grover ran to the dragon, scared to be near her. I wish I could run away too but I stood my ground. She stopped in font of me and crossed her arms. Her blonde wavy hair fell around her shoulders and over part of her arms. Her gray eyes looked red filled with fury. She was only up to my chin, much shorter than me.

Grover started to move down the hill, but Annabeth turned on him and growled. He screamed but stood still. I stared, open mouthed.

She turned back to me and sighed. Then, in one second, all the fury was gone and she stood before me looking helpless. Her gray eyes were back to normal and her expression went from Satan to Lost Little Girl. She stepped into my arms and hugged me, her hair blowing around me and her. She started to cry, shaking and shaking. A crowd started forming, so I took her hand and led her away. When I passed Grover I gave him a nod and he nodded back, as in "we're cool."

I took her down the hill, away from all the people; I led her toward the cabins, even though we were going past that.

"So are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ya," she sniffed. "I'm just so glad your alright. I was freaking out wondering if you were coming or not"

"Freaking out? I heard you were scarier than Satan himself."

"Do you always have to believe what you hear?"

I put my arm around her and went down to the beach.

"No. Sit down." We sat on the sand and I kissed her. She was wearing her camp T-shirt and jeans while I was wearing a white shirt and jeans which she loved.

When I kissed her it felt like the world was in place, sparks and all.

Just when I was getting comfortable, we were splashed with a ton of water. She screamed and I gasped. I wasn't cold like her I was just shocked.

I looked over at who did it, but the only thing in the lake was a shining light. I knew then that I was to cover my eyes. I told Annabeth and we closed our eyes waiting for my dad to say something.

"Percy, I believe someone wants to talk to you," he said and pointed behind us. My arm was around Annabeth again, pulling her close to me, trying to keep her warm. I turned, looking up at the Stoll brothers, leading a mob of male campers. Shit! Every time they found someone kissing, they chased them down and threw them in the lake. With girls it was different but I was going to run.

I kissed her quickly one last time then got up and ran. I heard my dad and Annabeth laughing behind me, and then he said "Take care of him for me, dear."

They were chasing me to the cafeteria, probably to throw food at me. I needed to get out of this, but I probably couldn't. I ran toward the forest and dodged around the trees to try to lose them. After a while I did lose them and I sat down, leaning against a tree. I started to think about how to tell her how I feel. Maybe I should just tell her. I loved kissing her. I loved being around her. I love talking to her. Everything was different with her. In the distance I heard the mob arguing trying to find me. I got up and ran toward the beach, hoping to get protection from either Annabeth or the water.

Even though they were only fighting they were getting closer. I jumped out of the forest

near the beach. Seeing Annabeth I ran over to where she was still sitting. Soo close! I was almost there when my path was blocked by food carrying guys. I was too shocked to keep running toward her so I ran backward to the forest but that was blocked too. I stopped and let them throw.

I closed my eyes and felt myself getting all dirty, food dripping off my body. People around us laughed. I opened my eyes when they were done and I saw Annabeth trying not to laugh with everyone else.

I pushed through them walking to her. When I got there she picked lettuce out of my hair. She looked totally disgusted so I went toward her and said, "Give me a hug, baby."

"No offence but EWWW!"

I hugged her and she started saying it over and over, "EWWW. EWWWW!"

I let her go and she started to pretend to throw up while she picked stuff off herself. She looked up at me and started for me. I ran over to the dock and stopped just as I reached the end. I turned and faced her, then I walked over and dragged her next to me, her in my arms.

"If I go, your coming with me."

"No thanks."

She squirmed and I jumped off the end taking her hand and pushing her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went under and open my eyes. She went up for air but I went under her feet ready to grab her. I heard her yell, "Percy! I'm going to kill you for that!"

I laughed hoping she cant tell where I am. I went up to the top slowly and put my arms around her.

"Ohmygod! Percy!"

"Sorry. I told you that you were coming down with me." I laughed.

"Fine. I just want to get to the shore."

"My pleasure."

I called the current to me, and let it drag us back to land. When we got there I was dry and she growled at me, having no towel to wrap around herself. I went over to her, and she walked away, toward her cabin. I followed behind; she always hated being out fooled.

She stopped on the stairs of her cabin and waited for me to catch up. I stood across from her, and she punched me lightly in the stomach. She left her hand there and looked away, probably guilty about being mad at me for having a little fun. I took her hand and made her look me in the eyes. She sighed and looked away again. I kissed her, hopeing she would forgive me.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

"It's okay."

I kissed her again and we heard the door open. We didn't pull away fast enough and her brother looked at us and smirked. She blushed and snuggled into me putting her face into my neck.

"Sooo, whatcha guy doing?" he asked.

I shook my head and Annabeth led me into her cabin. I looked around and noticed it was more crowded than last time.

"More blueprints?" I whispered. "For what?"

She shook her head again and went to lie down on her bed. She didn't look to good but she never let that stop her from much. I sat beside her and pushed her hair from her face. She was pale and looked like she was going to puke. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me again.

"Don't get to comfortable over there," one of her brothers said and some girls giggled. I'm sure they notice her paleness but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head. After a couple seconds, she got up and ran for the bathroom. I ran after her and put her hair into a ponytail for her. I didn't look incase I didn't feel good either. I stroked her back, hoping she wasn't too sick. I helped her cleanup and her siblings stared in disbelieve when we came out.

She was almost to her bed when she fainted and fell into my arms. I took her to her bed and laid her down. I wanted to stay around her and help her, but it was to worried about her so I decided I should go ask someone I trusted about this. She never got sick. I kissed her forehead and pushed through the crowd of her siblings around her. Before I left, I looked back and saw her open her eyes, smile at me and puke one more time then fel back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was bent over by a tree, puking my guts out. Man, why did I have such a weak stomach?

Even though I should've been distracted, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Annabeth. I hated seeing people I love sick, way worse than I feel when I'm throwing up. When I was done I went to the nearest bathroom to clean out my mouth.

Then, almost immediately, I ran for the Big House, hoping Chiron would be there. I passed Travis and Connor Stoll on the way. Like always, they were pranking someone. This time they were trying to leer out the guy who works at the camp's store. Could you guess what they would do after that? I know.

They tried to get me to stop, but I wouldn't. "Yo. Percy. What's up? PERCY!" Connor said.

I just ran past them, giving them the finger, hoping they would know I was not to be messed with right now. I saw the balcony, dodging mad people as I ran through the sandy volleyball pit. I ran up the stairs and burst through the doors, surprised they didn't break. I stopped. No one in the room. I stood completely still. Voices, in the next room. I ran across the floor, taking a sharp turn, almost falling over.

"Chiron! Chiron."

I stood up, seeing Mr.D was there, too, playing cards. But then again, what else is new for a lazy god? He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Peter Johnson. Hmm, thought you would be dead by now. Bummer." He said and looked back at his hand.

I sighed, annoyed, he had to get my name wrong. I turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, there's a problem."

"Yay!" said Dionysus.

We ignored him and Chiron said, "What kind of problem?"

"Annabeth's sick."

"Oh no!" Mr.D said, obviously being sarcastic.

I almost slapped him across the face. My hand was trembling. He looked and chuckled.

"Percy" Chiron said. "Annabeth never gets sick. Take me to her. When did it happen?"

"She was fine earlier, but got sick, like pale, throwing up, fainting sick only an hour ago."

"This sounds pretty serious. Take me to her."

I nodded and took of again.

"It's worse than you said", Chiron said.

I nodded again. I was doing that a lot today.

I was standing by Annabeth's bed, holding her hand as she screamed in pain. I didn't know why she was like that, but she was asleep.

Chiron had taken a blood test. Now he was checking it over, seeing if he could find anything. I touched her face, wondering how someone so beautiful could be so sick: it was ugly.

"Holy Gods! Miss Athena! Oh, Tartarus!" he swore.

I left her side to go see what was wrong. I didn't see anything.

"What?'

"Percy! How-?" He stopped and looked at me for a second. "Look over here." He pointed to the side of the needle. Where his finger was, there was a greenish dust in her blood. I squinted then gasped.

"Holy Shi..."

Chiron cut me off. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You can't seriously be telling me there's nothing we can do? We can hunt down the person who sent all the monsters out of Tartarus. He's responsible for this," I pointed to Annabeth.

"How do you know it was one of those?"

"I don't know, but obviously you're not going to do anything."

I picked up Riptide where I had placed it when I was helping move Annabeth's bed near the bathroom, and stormed out of the room.

I couldn't believe it. She had been bitten, and according to the green dust, by a stupid, shitty monster.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON DUH!!! Done with the obvious questions?**

**Chapter 5**

I stormed over to my cabin, across the little spot of land in between the 12 pretty (and some scary Achem ARES!!!) cabins of the gods. I notice some people talking excitedly and staring at me. Did they know about Annabeth? No, they wouldn't be excited, hopefully not anyways. I spotted Castor, Mr.D's kid, and he spotted me. We walked toward each other. The cabins haven't been this crowed since Nico or maybe me, well anyways a child of the big three, showed up. **A/N Hint, Hint **

"Hey, Castor. What's going on?"

"Uh, I don't think you'll like it, dude, but you..."

I cut him off, "Never mind."

I started off toward my cabin again, pushing right through every crowd of people who giggled at me. I walked up the porch of my cabin, and pushed open the door. I turned to shut it, and then leaned my forehead against it. Then I realized I wasn't alone in the room when a voice said, "Careful Peter Johnson."

I snapped, "What the hell? It's…"

A little voice chirped in, "It's Percy Jackson sir."

I turned startled. There was a girl in here, too? She was hiding behind Dionysus and giving me a "wtf! Be respectful!" look. I returned it by giving her a "I know that, but he does it all the time" look.

Mr. D looked between us and we looked up at him quickly. He glared at me and I stared back. The tension made it clear to all three of us that he wanted to choke me with vines. I just thought, _bring it on_.

It must have shown on my face because Mr. D growled and the girl said, "Maybe Percy could help me out now. You deserve a break."

He looked at her and nodded. Then on the way out he said, "Peter Johnson. Tonight at capture the flag I will make sure my children beat the snot out of you."

I said back "Ya, all 2 of 'em."

He glared and then looked at the girl. When he looked at her it seemed that he always felt better. I looked back at her, well I guess who wouldn't? She was so cute (to adults) with her elflike features. **A/N another HINT, HINT**

Even though she was probably my age, 16.

He nodded at her and then left, slamming the door like I had at the Big House today. The girl stepped in front of me as I glared at the door.

"So!? What the hell was that about? Oh, by the way, way to piss off a god!"

"Uh, you're the one asking questions? A total stranger comes into my room with one of my worst enemies and knows my name. Then offers for me to take care of you or whatever. Then stays in my cabin to bitch to me afterward!" I was taking all my anger out on her, but she was calm like it happened all the time. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

"Ya. Look, I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, um, huh, funny story."

She turned to leave but I stepped in her way. I gave her a "Soo tell me" look. She looked away and then it was like I suddenly pulled a switch. Her eyes were gold like before, but now they were glassy and far away. For a couple seconds she stayed like that. Then she shook her head as if she could shake whatever that was away. Finally she surrendered. She looked up at me and said, "Fine."

She took a pause. I wondered if she was going to tell the truth.

"My name is Alice. Alice Cullen and I am your new sister."

**A/N: Like it. It sorta just came to my mind, so ya. I need mew characters and a title for my new story. Look at my profile for dets. And you can PM me about it. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters or stories let me know and I will try to fit them in. I know I put in some Twilight. There will be more, too. I might make some changes to the Twilight trough out the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT I DO OWN SOME NEW CHARACTORS AND IDEAS!! GOT THAT? GOOD! ANY FINAL ANSWERS?**

**Chapter 6**

_APOV (ALICE'S)_

"You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

"Ya. Look, I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy, Percy asked.

Uh oh. What was I supposed to tell him? He'll find out what I am sooner or later. I decided to do the obvious thing.

"Well, um, huh, funny story." I said then ran for the door. He saw my goal and then stepped in my path. He gave me one of those, "Tell me, come on you can tell me" looks. Then I felt a familiar feeling. I started feeling panicked inside. How much would he notice? I was thrown into the future, who knows how far into it.

_I saw me not telling him the truth. Me telling him I was just a visitor. That was what I was going to tell him. Then he ran to Annabeth, but I'm not sure how long after I told him that lie. It could've been weeks or months. Annabeth was almost dead. I wasn't there to help. All my family had disappeared. My father, Poseidon had exiled us from camp because I wouldn't help fight. Who knew what I had to fight? I did, the gods did, my family did, and Chiron did. They were all counting on me, as well as Annabeth. I had to stay for her. I couldn't let this happen. If I lied: I leave without a glance back. Percy hears Annabeth scream from across camp. He runs, and standing over her, is Kronos. I also knew he let the monsters out to collect power from half bloods to kill the important kids, as in me, Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse. Oh and there's Thalia. I'm gone. I wasn't there to fight what I had to. They all die, except me. I live forever and live with the regret. Annabeth was dying because she was bitten by a monster. That monster was making her die. If it gets into our blood it will make us die sooner or later. The monsters could also track the smell later. I had to tell the truth._

I broke out of the vision. All that took at the most, 5 seconds. I shook my head wanted it all to leave. Of course, I will have to tell him. I looked up at him.

"Fine" I said. I paused and he looked like he was wondering if I was going to tell the truth.

"My name is Alice. Alice Cullen, your new sister."

He stood there silent.

"What? I can't have a sister. I was supposed to be the only child of Poseidon. He broke the rule twice?"

_Technically, no. I'm not really 16. More like 108. The rule was made after I was born,_ I thought.

I wanted to tell him the full truth. He was my brother. I could trust him.

"Well you are my brother. I want to tell you all the truth I can. But please, no matter what I say, make sure we're here for each other and I'm here for you and Annabeth."

He looked confused but said, "Don't worry. What are big brothers for? I am older than you right?"

"Uh, technically yes."

Then he pulled me into a huge hug. We just met, but it felt like we knew each other forever. But, I knew better. I was waiting for this my whole life.

* * *

I was alone, in the Big House. Me and Percy had talked. He knew I was here for a reason but I didn't tell him any more. He seemed to understand and he said that we were all here for a reason, all us heroes for sure. I told him about my fauster family.

He told me about his mom and Paul. We already trusted each other, and we both knew that. Actually, I missed what it was like to have a true sibling that you get along with. Me and my other half sister, who was dead now, got along o.k. but nothing, like this. He told me how he felt about Annabeth and how protective he felt. I said he didn't have to be like that with me, but he said he already was. I laughed at that.

I walked in the halls, peaking into each room. Then I found a room I found interesting. It had a huge window, going across the wall from one side of it to the other. A glass wall. It had parts you could open that looked like windows. They probably were. Half of them were open. I was about the size of a living room and had couches going around the room, along the walls. And in the center, what had caught my eye was a huge piano. We had many back at the Cullen house and I even taught myself how to play. I sat down and ran my fingers across the clean, black and ivory keys. Then I started to play my favorite melody while I sang:

_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
It must just be stress  
But I likely shouldn't be here  
I'm such a mess_

I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page  
I always get it better right afterwards  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words?  
I need to convey, Wish I could explain

The things that I have to work out  
I don't feel right  
What has come over me, I'm about to lose my mind  
_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
It must just be stress  
But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess_

I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)

I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out

I don't feel right  
What has come over me, I'm about  
To lose my mind _Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
It must just be stress  
But I likely shouldn't be here  
I'm such a mess_

I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page  
I always get it better right afterwards  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words?  
I need to convey, Wish I could explain

The things that I have to work out  
I don't feel right  
What has come over me, I'm about to lose my mind  
Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
It must just be stress  
But I likely shouldn't be here  
I'm such a mess

I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page  
I always get it better right afterwards  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words?  
I need to convey, Wish I could explain

The things that I have to work out  
I don't feel right  
What has come over me, I'm about to lose my mind  


I stopped.

Then some one sat down next to me and continued my song.

_I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain

Can I let the trees do the talking  
Can I let the ground do the walking  
Can I let the sky fill what's missing  
Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening

I rolled my eyes and we sang together.

_I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain  
What I mean to say

When we were done I looked at Jasper, my soulmate. I smiled at him.

"I Never knew you could play piano?"

He smiled back. "Well maybe because someone always hogged it."

He paused. I could tell he was waiting for me to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy wanted to make sure you were o.k."

"Why didn't he check on me himself then?"

He laughed then pointed by the door. And there was Percy, standing with the rest of my family. I ran up and hugged Esme and Bella. After that Percy said "Nice song. Did you write that?"

"Well sorta. My friends helped me." **A/N: By friends she means the actual writers Lights.**

And with that we left the piano room and I knew I would be going back there.

* * *

"So what are you guys actually doing here?" I asked them. We were back in Annabeth's cabin. Every one was at dinner but she couldn't leave. So, Percy did the offering for her and brought both their food then came to eat with her. We decided to tag along, too.

Esme was over by Annabeth, too. They just instantly clicked, like me and Annabeth did.

"You really should eat something. Just to make me feel better." Esme told her.

She smiled and ate a couple carrots. I turned from them to Jasper, raising my eyebrows.

"We came to make sure you stayed."

"You think I would leave?"

"Alice, we couldn't be sure. You probably had a vision, didn't you?"

"You think I would have to have a vision to stay?"

"You did. It's okay. I know you wouldn't want to fight or hurt anyone unless there was something in it for you or it would save someone you love. I know you wouldn't walk away from Annabeth and Percy." That may have been true, but he was sorta getting on my nerves. I cant believe he got them to check on me.

I was about to tell him he could go, and I would've tried to be nice, but he said, "Your powers are weakening, love. You already know your fate, but you need to be strong if you want to fight longer for her. I mean, you didn't even see us coming."

I ran my tongue over my teeth so I wouldn't tell. Instead I took off my Cullen Crest and gave it to him. Then I said "You can leave."

Then I stormed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON

**Chapter 7**

PPOV (PERCY)

I've never seen her like this. I was listening in on her convocation with Jasper.

He said, "Your powers are weakening, love. You already know your fate, but you need to be strong if you want to fight longer for her. I mean, you didn't even see us coming."

She ran her tongue over her teeth and took off her Cullen Crest and gave it to him. She said "You can leave."

Then stormed out the door.

I stared along with the Cullen's. They haven't seen her like this either. Jasper played with the choker. It was quiet; the only sound was Annabeth's slow breathing.

* * *

I didn't want to leave Annabeth alone, so I told the Cullen's to watch her. I went back to my cabin, maybe Alice would be there. She wasn't, the room was deserted. I was so stressed out lately. Capture the flag was in an hour. I ran to the fencing arena, hoping to practice. Who knows, Alice could be there. I laughed to myself. Ya, Alice practicing in the arena? HAHA. I walked and walked, thinking about Annabeth. She was getting worse and worse by the day. I knew what was coming and so did she. We were both scared. If I could save her I would but I doubt anyone could. I walked in the arena and stopped right in my tracks. The sight I'd never thought I'd see. There she was. Alice. Beating the crap outta a boxing bag. Man she was good.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a high one going down her back. She had on a black tank top and sweats. She was wearing boxing gloves and punched the bag so hard it came off the ring it was hanging on and went flying into the wall. It landed on top of at least 6 others. She growled and moved on to another, holding her head in her mitts as she walked. I ran down to where she started punching again and she just ignored me. She focused on the bag and it flew off the ring again. She growled again. Then, instead of moving on she put her arms down and said,

"What do you want?"

I stared. I was too surprised; she had punched 8 bags across the room. That's 8 bags we'll never see again. She started to move again but I stopped her. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"How?"

She took my arm and dragged me to the bench. "I haven't really told you anything. I know and I'm sorry. I don't care if you go tell people this first part o.k.? But not the second."

I was confused but I nodded.

"Well the first part. Dad didn't really break the rule twice. Only once. With you. Me, well I'm a different story. Sorta like the di Angelo's."

"You were at that hotel, too?"

"No, no. I'm not really 16. I'm technically 108 years old."

Again I was speechless. She went on.

"And, I'll never age. I'm well, see if you can figure it out. I never eat, I'm extremely strong and I have skin that never bruises. My eyes are gold, sometimes even black. I disappear into the forest and come back completely energized. And my skin is always cold and I get lost in space."

I noticed all those things but never said anything. "I might know" I said.

"Percy! I'm a vampire. Me and the rest of the Cullen's. But don't worry, we're vegetarians, we survive on the blood of animals. No questions right now. Well except the obvious one, what does zoning out have to do with being a vamp? Uh, I'm psychic."

I was taking a second to get all that in. "I've always know there was something different. Oh, it's okay. I'm fine with it, as soon as it all sinks in. So do you have super speed too?"

"Uh' ya. But the second thing, you can't tell, o.k.?"

"K."

"Well the reason _I'm _here is, well."

She took a deep breath. "I'm here because I'm destine to die. To save Annabeth."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PPOV

"Hello? Percy?" Alice asked. I hadn't talked for a couple minutes; I was too stunned to talk.

"Soo you can save Annabeth?"

"Didn't I just say that? And yes, I'll definitely save her."

I hadn't even said my question, _"Will you choose to save her."_ But she's a physic, I should get used to it.

I thought and thought. She sighed and waved her hand in front of my eyes. She sighed again and started packing her boxing stuff. Who knew she had boxing stuff? When she finally slung the bag over her shoulder and started to walk away, I noticed something she said. I ran up to her and pulled her to a stop. She looked up and me and raised her eyebrows as a 'What?' expression.

"Alice, you thought you could just pass that by me didn't you? By just getting me to focus on the 'you can save Annabeth' part?" She sighed and looked away. I continued. "You think you could just go and die! You're my sister! I'm not letting you die!"

She looked me in the eyes and told me, "So?! What are you going to do?! It's me or her Percy! Not us both! I was destined to do this! And don't try to stop me!"

I know that she didn't mean to sound rude, but her voice definitely had venom. She looked away, looking slightly ashamed. When she looked back at me all that shame was gone. She shook her head and walked towards the door. She opened it but didn't step out. Instead she said, "See you at capture the flag," she paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "She's going to live; I'll make sure of it."

She turned and walked out, slamming the door.

* * *

A/**N: ok, I no the last two chapters were short, but no more weekend, smaller chapters. Plus I'm working on two or three other stories.**

**One called Unknown: first chapter already up**

**Second: Pranks, who doesn't love 'em. Oh right Athena!**

**And third: Ever heard of THE NEXT GENERATION?**

**Those are the titles, Life and Love is my first priority. I'll try to write a chapter every few days, but more reviews make me happier and in the mood for writing.**

**Oh, I don't own any of these books or characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight**

Chapter 9

PPOV

She just stormed right out. She didn't even let me _interrupt_ her. Like, first she tells me she's a vampire, then that she is descend to save Ann, THEN, on top of it all, that she is going to let her live, which most likely means that she dies. And I can't choose between them, so what if it doesn't work? If they both die, then I'll have no one. I wish Alice wasn't born. It would be so much easier, cause then I wouldn't have to choose and I wouldn't have to loose someone I love.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ALICE!" I said, not aware I was saying it out loud. I covered my mouth with my hands. Crap! She had vampire hearing, so she could probably hear me from a mile away. I ran out of the room, thinking, _But then again, it's not really my choice, is it? I was going to have to loose one._

Of course there was always that one in a million chance that I could be wrong and they both live. But, being me, I only focus one what took over my mind first. Still, I was a half-blood things like this had to happen all the time.

We were made to be used at weapons.

* * *

I went to my cabin and started freaking out. I uncapped Riptide and swung him around me, knocking down everything in sight. Then when I stopped long enough to see the damage, I felt bad I had Riptide in the first place.

"Hey, Perc, I need to…"

Alice. I kept my back facing her. The door swung shut, and it was quite. Then she yelled, "What the HELL?"

Again I took in the shattered vases of hers, and my broken C.D. player then looked at her. She was staring at me, mouth handing open. She closed it; her hair was flowing nicely down her back and over her shoulders. She was wearing one of those tops with no shoulders, and had a tiny thin strap for keeping it up, and then short sleeved arms. She wore jeans, but since it was a weekend it didn't really matter. No training except capture the flag and the occasional powerfuls who might need extra workouts or the ones who like to practice like me and Alice. Then on her feet she was wearing ballet flats. Hey I used to live with my mom, I have a girlfriend and now I live with Alice, so I know some stuff about girls. She gave me a glare so scary Hades, Zeus and even Athena would want to run away in fear, but I stood my ground. Even though I shrunk away, I stood there, arms crossed.

"So, what did you want to talk or tell me or whatever?" I asked.

"Uhh. I… Uh, never mind." And she stormed out the door.

I stared once again. She took off towards the woods, probably to get ready for capture the flag.

* * *

APOV

"I can't believe him." I think he got through to me when he yelled out he wished I was never born. I trudged into the woods toward the lake. I could hear the kids practicing around me. Oh, shit! I just remembered, if I was going to participate in capture the flag, I would have to go put on sweats. I growled. Great now I probably have to back and face

Percy. Oooh, fun! I turned and ran back to the cabin. I ran at vampire speed. Then I charged into the cabin, into my closet, and then ran out, before Percy could ask, "Alice?"

Now I was wearing my sweat pants I bought from Forks HS. They had the mascot on the right leg, by the hip, then on the butt was "Alice, V Cheer." I ran towards the river again and waited. It was supper so they would still be a bit. I paced back and forth in front of the river, thinking. It could happen any day, I could have to run and save her in like 10 minutes, if it happened in 10 minutes. But no one knows when it will happen.

"_Attention Campers. If you are participating in capture the flag, meet at the river ASAP. Your amour is in the cabin near the river." _I heard Chiron say from the dining hall. I look to my left, and there was the cabin, right on the treaty line, on the river, that held our stuff. I got up and walked towards the cabin, opening it up and got my stuff out. My shield was on a bracelet I got from my dad the first day I was here, before I met Percy. I also got a gum package. I pull a certain piece and it changed into my sword. My armor was the same as everyone else's and when I threw it on the ground I heard the other campers running through the woods. I ran back to where I was before, with my armor, and sat down, not wanting to be in the middle of the pile. I watched as they all hurried to grab their stuff like a little child grabs his favorite type of candy.

After about 5 minutes, everyone pretty much had all their equipment and I started to look around for Percy. I noticed he didn't have his stuff yet so I walked back to the shed and pulled it out. I, on purpose, was very loud. He looked over and shook his head, hiding his smile. I smiled and carried it all to him.

"You ok? Here, put it on. We're starting soon."

"I'm fine," He said annoyed. "I have a feeling I won't need to put it on today, like something will happen." He took his stuff and dragged it away. I turned and cocked my head to the side, looking at him attentively.

"Okay, every one! We are going to start!" Chiron said as excitement filled the clearing. "Ares and Hermes, you're the team leaders. Flip for first choice."

Travis, the head for Hermes, looked lost, because he had no coin. I smirked and his attention turned on me. He glared and I took out a quarter from my sweat's pocket and tossed it to him.

"YES!!!!" He yelled when it turned to heads, his call. Clarisse growled but didn't beat him to shreds.

"ATHENA!" He said.

"Hephaestus!" yelled Clarisse.

"Poseidon!"

Me and Percy were walking when I heard Chiron yell, "No playing for them, come with me please." He had just come running through the woods, so me and Perc headed to him in curiosity.

Then I fell a feeling of panic spread from my head to toe. I wanted to yell for them to stop, just for a second, but nothing. I blanked out, seeing what was coming not to far from here. _I saw me, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. We were all in the Athena cabin, Ann not having much time left._

"_I got them here as fast as I could. CTF hasn't even started yet. I'm so sorry."_

"_Chir" She stopped to breath. "On. It's fineee. They are" Another breath. "Here."_

_I smiled sadly at her along with Percy._

_She started to shake and I looked around, shaking with her. "What!?!?!?" I asked._

_A big shinning light spread across the room, and I instinctively looked away. Then, Kronos was standing above Ann, taking the light right out of her body._

"_Her power!"_

_Not just her power, also her life. _

_I gasped and turned to Chiron, looking up into his eyes, grasping his shoulders. "There MUST be something we can do!" I screamed, emphasizing the MUST._

"_You can get in there now and save her, or …" His voice faltered. He didn't look like he wanted to finish, but he did. "Or she can die."_

"_Holy Goddess!" I cursed "No pressure."_

_Then it changed. Chiron was in front of _me_ this time, grasping _my_ arms. He looked me in the eyes and told me sternly, "DON'T BACK AWAY!! IT HAS BEGUN!!!!"_

Ohmygod. I looked over at Percy who was scowling at me, and looking annoyed. What the hell? I shook it off. I knew what Chiron meant. It's starts with Annabeth, then Percy, Thalia, Clarisse and eventually me. We won't even be able to cheat death. Kronos has to have our powers. I should've died years ago, so my life is done for me. It's me or all of us. I know what I'm going to do.

Percy rolled his eyes at me, and took off. I growled, heading after him. Like Chiron said, I can't just back away. But he was right with a couple other things.

Like:

_IT HAS BEGUN._

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it. I worked all weekend. I need some new characters, for some of my stories. If you want to create some just PM me. I just need the attitude and characteristics. A pic and some other info if you want. Sooo I'm writing a new story it's a romance and will be up on __.com__. Check it out; it's called Colors of the Moon: A romance story. Here's the logo. PM me if you have questions, suggestions, etc. REVIEW! Later_

_Viola Roza _


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight

BTW I also like lime cats!

Chapter 10

APOV

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I ran ahead with my inhuman speed.

I slammed open the door, just in time to see what I didn't know I would, Kronos, standing over her, ready to suck the light out of her.

I looked around, panicked, not sure what to do. I was too confused. Didn't I see that we got here first?

"What…? Huh…?" I asked breathless. This was sucking my energy out. I knew I had to save her, so I ran for Kronos, my teeth ready to bite. I knocked him over and slammed him into the wall. I tried to bit him but my teeth kept coming out, bouncing off his skin. I growled as he smiled at me, knowing I couldn't do anything.

He stated to push me away, so I put my hands hard on his chest and kept him to the wall. I was sliding on my feet so I pushed harder, while keeping my feet a good distance away and he just kept moving forward like it was no problem.

Then Chiron and Percy came running in, both looking exhausted. Percy looked sadly at me before going for Annabeth. I looked at Chiron for help; we were getting closer to the bed. He just prayed to the gods, murmuring: "Please get us out of here." He said it over and over, nothing happening. I growled again pushing _harder. _

Another flash of light and we were out of the cabin, like Chiron had wished, but we were in Olympus, in the throne room, just like Percy and Annabeth were about a year ago.

The weird thing, all the gods were there in their thrones and Kronos seemed totally aware. And he was still trying to kill me.

My dad looked at me sympathetically, and then whispered to his brother, "Should we leave?"

Zeus shook his head and sat back to watch the fight. I growled at my Uncle and took out my sword, Starlight. Kronos took out his; it was black with a synch (A/N spelling?) in gray on it. Then on the hilt was the name of his sword, God Killer.

_Wow how ironic. Has he ever even killed one before?_ I thought.

I lunged but he blocked and his sword hit me in the stomach, sending me flying back in to wall by the thrones. Zeus laughed. Percy and Chiron were still in shock, or maybe Kronos was doing his time thing. Annabeth was staring in horror, yelling,

"Alice you don't have to do this." It didn't come out any louder than a regular conversation voice. I took a chance to sneak a peek back at my father, big mistake. Kronos notice and sped over to my sword, picked it up, and threw me across the room, my sword following sticking into my arm with a sickening sound. Annabeth throw up and that made me want to puke.

I pulled it out and got into a defensive position. He laughed and ran forward, faster than even I can run, and held me by my throat up against the wall.

"You will NEVER save her. I should kill you first." He laughed. "And I want to experience it like a regular half-blood would. No vampire powers, got it?"

"NO!" I yelled and then there was a light in the room sucking the power out of me this time. It went away after a couple seconds, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and Kronos let me fall to the ground. He crossed the room and stood there waiting.

No powers, no sword, I was screwed. I doubled over and there was a new light, a red one, the color of fresh blood. He used it took put pressure on me, so much that my old cuts and bites were opening, bleeding to the ground.

I screamed in pain. Then I felt myself going into a vision.

"_Jasper! You idiot!" Edward yelled._ _"She's DIEING! Right NOW! You screwed everything up for this family! First, you make her mad and she's not part of this family cause of that. Then, you won't go back and tell her you love her. NOW SHE'S DIEING THINING WE ALL HATE HER GUTS! We love her too. But it's no use to go back there now. Just be happy if she's having this vision, heck you probably don't even love her anymore!" _

_Don't you DARE tell me who I love and who I don't!? HELL I'll go down there right now and tell her I will die for her. That I love her more than my own life!" Jasper said, pushing Edward through the wall and growling out the door._

I felt my eyes watering. I reached up painfully, trying to wipe them away. Kronos scowled and threw me against the other wall, and I fell to the floor, breaking at least 5 bones, and 6 ribs. I groaned. My blood was all over the floor, cover every inch. I was surprised to have any blood left at all. All the pressure was making me bleed through my eyes, ears, mouth and nose, then all my cuts. Percy, Chiron and Annabeth were screaming in disgust and sympathy. I heard the ground under me rumble. The elevator!

I started making my way over there and Kronos was temporarily distracted making an agreement with the Gods.

"If I kill her, I don't get to kill the rest. If she makes it out alive, I get to kill them all."

The Gods hesitated looking over at me; it really didn't make any sense. I tried to multitask, tell them to look away, while I dragged myself closer to the elevator. If anyone was coming up it would be Jasper, and I could see him once more. Kronos looked at what the Gods were staring at and grabbed his sword to throw it at me just as the elevator door opened. I screamed as it hit me in the chest, sending me flying backwards into the elevator against the wall.

I looked up and there was Jasper, literally screaming. But I could barely hear and my vision was getting blurred. I felt numb and I weakly smiled at Jasper. Kronos screamed, "NO" and I saw the Gods left. We won! I saved them! The others ran towards me, but I wasn't hearing them. Percy held me in his arms as Chiron helped Annabeth into the small space and started working on my cuts. Jasper kissed me lightly. "I love you always." He said. I couldn't hear him but I could read his lips. I tried to smile as he brushed my cheek and it left a trail of fire.

Then I couldn't think, breath, hear, smell, or see, but I could already feel the peace coming to me, even though I knew this was the end.

**A/N: I know it's kinda fast and maybe a little goreish, but I needed a way to finish it. There's one more chapter left and it might be weird but there will be surprises. R&R. NO FLAMES PLEASE. I know I made my favorite Twilight character die, but I thought it should me a tragedy. Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to PM me with questions. I take constructive criticism, and like usual thanks to Floppy Flock125 and Green Gummybear. **


	11. AN: HELP

Authors Note:

OKAY! So, I hate authors notes as much as you do, but I need help!

I want to start a contest... how would I do that.

Would I start a forum or community. Would they have to be a part of it to get notifications and stuff.

PLEASE HELP!

And, if you're interested, here's the info:

-An imprint story focused on either Embry-Rebecca Black, or Paul-Rebecca Black

-At least 5 chapters

-At least 7,000 words

-No drabbles

-Any rating

-Entry date is June 25th 2011, just in case some people want longer stories.

-You can enter a finished story that you already wrote

-BE ORIGINAL!

Prizes:

-First place:

- Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read and review all your stories rated K-T

-Ill favourite author you and 10 (or all) of your stories

-You won first place!

-Second Place:

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read all your stories

-Ill favourite author you

-You won second!

-Third Place:

-Ill read 4 of your stories

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill add those 4 stories to my favourite stories

-You won third!


	12. Another AN : Problems

AN:

Okay, sorry for ANOTHER authors note, but my computer is crapped up, and I'm using my dad's, but he works out of town and half the keys are screw up for his work things. So, updates will be slow, but I'm gonna get them up! Sorry in advance for any missing letters and punctuation, because they are not working. I might be able to use my moms sometimes, though.

Check my profile for my contest link! And check out EPCAngel for some more submit a character stories!

-YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg


End file.
